historiesofstuffsfandomcom-20200215-history
Firestar
Firestar/MainArticle|Main Article Firestar/History|Detailed History Firestar/Family|Family Relations Firestar is a lean, flame-colored tom with emerald-green eyes and large ears. Firestar was a leader of ThunderClan in the forest territories. He was born as a kittypet, and joined ThunderClan to receive the name Firepaw. '''Was mentored by Lionheart and Tigerclaw before being assigned to Bluestar. '''Fireheart '''earned his warrior name and ascended to deputy after Tigerclaw was banished. After Bluestar's death he rose to leader as '''Firestar '''appointing Whitestormas his deputy. He later passed the role to Graystripe upon the deputies death during the battle against BloodClan. Firestar became mates with Sandstorm, and they went on a journey to rebuild SkyClan. They were successful, and upon their return, had two daughters together: Squirrelflight and Leafpool. When Twolegs destroyed the forest, he led his Clan on the Great Journey and helped them settle into the lake territories. Firestar appointed Brambleclaw as deputy due to Graystripe's disappearance, and had him keep the role after his friend returned. Firestar fought in the Great Battle and lost his final life due to wounds. He continues to watch over the cats by the lake from StarClan, and guides medicine cats with the prophecies he gives. History The Prophecies Begin Looking for a longer overview? Look Below! He is born as a kittypet, and receives the name Firepaw upon joining ThunderClan. Firepaw is assigned to Lionheart and Tigerclaw for training, but Bluestar ater takes him as her apprentice. He develops a relationship with Yellowfang after finding her in the forest, and is happy to see her become ThunderClan's medicine cat after Spottedleaf's death. After driving Brokenstar out of ShadowClan, he is given the warrior name of Fireheart. Along with his best friend Graystripe, he is able to bring WindClan back home, and help RiverClan during their floods. Fireheart is given Cenderpaw as an apprentice, but the she-cat gets injured on the Thunderpath in one of Tigerclaw's schemes. He finishes Brackenpaw's training for Graystripe as his friend is seeing off Silverstream. Fireheart is given his nephew Cloudpaw as an apprentice, and struggles to rein his flippancy to the Warrior Code. Tigerclaw's treachery is revealed to the Clan during a foiled attack on ThunderClan's camp, and Fireheart is made deputy in wake of his banishment. He attempts to hold a fragile ThunderClan together as Bluestar's judgement falters, and seeks help from RiverClan when a fire ravages the ThunderClan camp. Upon Bluestar's death, he ascends to leader as Firestar. He appoints Whitestorm as his deputy, and together they rebuild the Clan. He helps form the four Clans of the forest into LionCla, and together they are able to drive BloodClan from the forest, and disband TigerClan. Whitestorm dies during battle, and he appoints Graystripe as ThunderClan's new deputy. The New Prophecy Firestar and his mate Sandstorm have had two daughters, Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw. He becomes concerned when Cinderpelt reveals a prophecy concerning the kin of fire and tiger, along with danger. However, his attempts to keep Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw apart because of it simply spur the further into leaving on a journey. Firestar, not knowing where they are, is devastated by the loss. Twoleg monsters begin to destroy the forset, and the leader struggles to keep his Clan well-fed. Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw return from their journey and bring the news that StarClan has a plan for them to move to a new home. While the other Clan's are resistant, Firestar agrees they should go - when all four Clans travel together. After the destruction of ShadowClan's camp, the four Clans start the great journey. The Tribe of Rushing Water assists them over the mountains, and they make it to the lake territories. Firestar helps ThunderClan settle into their new territory, and supports Onewhisker during Mudclaw's rebellion. Badgers attack ThunderClan's camp and heavily damage it, and the leader welcomes Stormfur and Brook when they wish to stay and help. ShadowClan tries to take advantage of ThunderClan's weakness and take territory but are beaten off. Firestar accepts the loss of Graystripe and appoints Brambleclaw as deputy. Brambleclaw struggles on what to do when he is offered to kill Firestar and take leadership for himself, but ultimately does his former mentor proud by saving his leader. Power of Three Firestar continues to lead ThunderClan and makes his grandchildren, Hollypaw, Jaypaw, and Lionpaw, into apprentices. Graystripe finds his way back to the Clans, and the leader ultimately decides to keep Brambleclaw as deputy. Two cats from the Tribe of Rushing Water come for Stormfur and Brook, and he releases them once he hears why they need help. He sends Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight along with them, along with Hollypaw, Jaypaw, and Lionpaw. Later, Firestar defends ThunderCan's borders, and devises a plan to keep WindClan from continuing to cross the border. He and a patrol cave in a tunnel the rival Clan's been using to trespass, and several fights across the forest soon ensue. A Great Battle ensnares all four Clans of the forest, and is only stopped by an eclipse of the sun. Greencough soon comes and leaves a large part of ThunderClan sick. Firestar has the ill cats move to the abandoned Twoleg nest to keep it contained, and while catmint is eventually found to cure it, he losses a life before that. After the mystifying death of Ashfur, he sends a patrol to track down Sol, believing him to be the killer. They find him and bring him to camp, but no evidence is foiund. However, once they return, Hollyleaf reveals at a Gathering her parents are Leafpool and Crowfeather. Firestar is shocked, but insists the Clan needs to stay strong despite this. Omen of the Stars Firestar looses a life to a fox attack, but soon recovers, which relieves his medicine cats. He sends Lionblaze and Dovepaw on the journey to the beaver dam, which succeeds and ends the lake's drought. Firestar experiments with new training methods, and encourages his Clanmates to learn tree-climbing. He welcomes Mistystar as RiverClan's new leader, after Leopardstar passes away. Firestar believes Ivypaw when she tells him of a dream where ShadowClan came to take ThunderClan's territory from them. After persuasion, he reclaims a stripe of land that he'd given away previously, and loses a life in the resulting conflict. After Dawnpelt accuses Jayfeather of killing Flametail, Firestar bans Jayfeather from attending more Gatherings. Tensions continue to rise within the Clans, since rogue scents are being found in every territory. Firestar is discovered to be the fourth cat in the Tribe of Endless Hunting's prophecy, an works together with Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovewing to fortify the Clan for the upcoming confrontation with the Dark Forest. The Clans work together to drive out the evil cats, and fights Tigerstar. He succeeds in killing his longtime enemy, but succumbs to his wounds and joins StarClan. Vision of Shadows Firestar continues to watch over the forest from StarClan, and delivers a message to the Clans' medicine cats that they must embrace what they find in the shadows. He sends a vision to Alderpaw, which leads to the medicine cat going on a journey to find SkyClan with Sandstorm, following the same route Firestar and his mate took several seasons ago. He continues to appear in dreams to the medicine cat, and guides Leafpool to realize that they need to drive the Kin out of Clan territory, and find SkyClan. Firestar meets the other Clan leaders in StarClan to discuss the coming darkness, and how they can help the cats by the lake. Super Editions This section summarizes Firestar's significant Super Editions appearances. If you're looking for a full list, find one below! In ''Firestar's Quest'' Firestar receives several dreams of fleeing cats in need of help. Bluestar tells him of SkyClan, the fifth Clan of the forest that was driven out a long time ago. He finds Smudge has had similar dreams, and has a vision of Cloudstar, the former leader of SkyClan . Firestar realizes that he must go on a journey to rebuild SkyClan, and takes Sandstorm with him to find where they went after leaving the forest. Once they arrive, they find Skywatcher, the last upholder of SkyClan's traditions. The pair of ThunderClan cats gather the descendants of SkyClan from the area with Cherrypaw and Sparrowpaw's help, along with any other cat interested. They find Echo in the Twolegplace, a kittypet who's been having many dreams of strange things. She joins SkyClan, and becomes a medicine cat with the name Echosong. Firestar and Sandstorm help the new Clan in a battle against rats threatening the territory, and he looses a life. Per StarClan's will, Leafstar is made leader of the new SkyClan, with Sharpclaw as her deputy. Firestar and Sandstorm return to ThunderClan and have two kits together: Squirrelkit and Leafkit. In ''Bramblestar's Storm, Firestar settle into life in StarClan. He passes on a prophecy to Bramblestar: when water meets blood, blood will rise. Cats withing ThunderClan still grieve the los of their former leader, and Brambestar struggles to come into his own as a leader. Firestar meets with his former apprentice in dreams to encourage him onwards. During a Gathering, he appears with many of the other cats who died in the Great Battle, showing that they are still watching over the Clans. Detailed Description Firestar is a large, bright, flame-colored tom with a pale orange belly. He has short, sleek, and thick fur, large ears, a long tail, and bright, emerald green eyes. Ceremonies Firepaw's Apprentice Ceremony ''Bluestar: The newcomer has lost his Twoleg collar in a battle for his honer. StarClan has spoken it's approval - this cat has been released from the hold of his Twoleg owners, and if free to join ThunderClan as an apprentice. Bluestar: You look like a brand of fire in the sunlight. From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Firepaw, in honor of his flame-colored coat. = Reference: Into the Wild, pages 269-270 = Fireheart's Warrior Ceremony Bluestar: I, Bluestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Firepaw, Graypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives? Firepaw and Graypaw: I do Bluestar: Then by powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names: Graypaw, from this moment you will be known as Graystripe. StarClan honors your bravery and strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. Firepaw, from this moment you will be known as Fireheart. StarClan honors you bravery and your strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. Fireheart, I am proud to have you as my warrior. Serve your Clan well, young one. Everyone: Fireheart! Graystripe! = Reference: Into the Wild, pages 269-270 = Fireheart's Deputy Ceremony Bluestar: I say these words before StarClan, that the spirits of our ancestors may hear and approve my choice. The new deputy will be Fireheart. = Reference: Forest of Secrets: page 297 = Firestar's Leader Ceremony StarClan: Welcome, Fireheart. Are you ready to receive your nine lives? Fireheart: Yes. I'm ready. Lionheart: With this life I give you courage. Use it well in defense of your Clan. Redtail: With this life I give you justice. Use it well as you judge the actions of others. Thank you. You revealed the truth when no one else could. Silverstream: With this life I give you loyalty to what you know to be right. Use it well to guide your Clan in times of trouble. Runningwind: With this life I give you tireless energy. Use it well to carry out the duties of a Clan leader. Brindleface: With this life, I give you protection. Use it well to care for your Clan as a mother cares for her kits. Swiftpaw: With this life I give you mentoring. Use it well to train the young cats or your Clan. Yellowfang: With this life I give you compassion. Use it well for the elders of your Clan, and the sick and all those weaker than yourself. Spottedleaf: With this life I give you love. Use it well, for all the cats in your care - and especially for Sandstorm. Bluestar: Welcome, Fireheart, my apprentice, my warrior, and my deputy. I always knew you would make a great leader on day. With this life I give you nobility and certainty and faith. Use it well as you lead your Clan in the ways of StarClan ans the warriorcode. I hail you by your new name, Firestar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, ans StarClan grants you guardianship of ThunderClan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity. StarClan: Firestar! Firestar! Firestar! Firestar! = Reference: The Darkest Hour, pages 48-54 = Leader Info Leader Info Nine Lives '''Life Given By Gift How it was lost Lionheart Courage Killed by Scourge in The Darkest Hour Redtail Justice Died in battle against rats in Firestar's Quest Silverstream Loyalty Lost helping Ravenpaw in The Heart of a Warrior Runningwind Tireless Energy Killed by a falling tree while helping ShadowClan in Dawn Brindleface Protection Killed by a fox trap in Leafpool's Wish Swiftpaw Mentoring Yellowfang Compassion Spottedleaf Love Bluestar Nobility, Certainty, FaithCategory:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:Males Category:ThunderClan cats Category:LionClan (Modern) cats Category:Deceased characters Category:Place of No Stars visitors Category:StarClan cats Category:Main characters Category:Mentors Category:Leaders Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:Firestar's Quest character Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:The Lost Warrior characters Category:Warrior's Refuge characters Category:Warrior's Return characters Category:Shattered Peace characters Category:A Clan in Need characters Category:The Heart of a Warrior characters Category:The Rescue characters Category:Brightspirit's Mercy characters Category:After Sunset: The Right Choice? Category:The Elders' Concern characters Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters Category:The Clans Decide charac Category:Leafpool's Wish characters Category:Bramblestar's Storm character Category:Dovewing's Silence characters Category:Moth Flight's Vision characters Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:Shattered Sky characters Category:Darkest Night characters Category:The Raging Storm characters __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Characters